What Hurts The Most
by playk1092
Summary: Following the death of his dad, Troy thinks the only way out is alcohol. Gabriella is 9 months pregnant and needs Troy to be there for her and their unborn child. But what if he refuses rehab, and shuts everyone out of his life? T for Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, I was writing a story called beautiful eyes right? Well, it got deleted and, I had to start over and yadayadayada, and it just wasn't the same as before. So I dumped it. But it might come back. BUT this story is good. I like it so far, and, I want YOU to like it too. So enjoy! FYI: I don't own any characters in HSM.**

I remember when I told him I was having his child. He smiled and said, "I'm so ready for this. I love you." Then, he kissed me and put his hand on my stomach, even though there wasn't the slightest evidence of me being pregnant. We were 20 years old and head over heels in love, and we thought nothing could break us apart.

* * *

I was up all night worrying about him. I was 9 months pregnant, and sleep wasn't really an option anymore, and the fact that he didn't come home last night didn't help. He didn't answer any of my calls, so I'd left numerous voice mails and millions of text messages. He could be dead for all I know. But low and behold he came strolling in the door at 7 in the morning.

"Troy?" I called from our bedroom. I slowly got out of bed and waddled to the living room.

"Where have you been? How come you didn't answer any of my calls?"

"Shit Gabriella. I'm sorry. I was out with the guys." Said a groggy Troy. I didn't even know who exactly the "guys" were.

"Well excuse me for worrying about you Troy, but you can't keep this lifestyle of yours when you son comes."

"I said sorry, ok. I had a rough day at work yesterday, and I needed to blow off some steam." Troy said taking off his coat and sunglasses. When he took off his sunglasses, I saw he had a black eye, and his left cheek was bruised.

"What happened?" I asked, my hand grazing his cheek.

"Nothing." He said as walked into our bedroom.

"Nothing? You call a black eye nothing? Troy what happened?" I said getting in his way, as he tried to go into the bathroom. But that didn't stop him. He had pushed his pregnant fiance out of the way, and slammed the door in her face.

With the thought of that, silent sobs slowly began to drift out of me. It's been this way for far too long, and I don't know how much I could take anymore.

Troy had turned into a monster. He wasn't the sweet, thoughtful guy I used to know. It all happened so quickly. Nobody knew what to do.

* * *

**_5 months ago_**

_"So, what do you think we she should name him? Any more suggestions? Oh, and a 'Troy Junior' is out of the question." I said, excitement lacing my voice. Earlier, in the day, Troy and I found out we were having a baby boy. I didn't want to find out the sex of the baby, but Troy insisted that I shouldn't wait another 5 months to see if I was having a boy or girl. I just couldn't help it. I caved in. We've spent the last two hours looking at baby names._

_"Hm. How about..." Troy was cut off, by his cell phone ringing. Troy bounced of the bed, and went to the dresser to get his phone. _

_"Its my mom." He said before he flipped open the phone. "Hey mom.....mom, slow down I can't understand............" There was a long pause. " Are they sure? That's impossible, I saw him this morning......" Troy was now yelling in the phone. " This can't be happening, how did it happen?!..............Why?! Why?!..." Troy closed the phone and threw it at the wall, not only did he leave a hole in the wall, he shattered his phone. I didn't know what was going on. I watched as a shaky Troy came to my side of the bed, and sat next to me._

_"Troy? What just happened?" _

_"I don't know." He fell into my arms, and started crying._

* * *

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't hear Troy come out of the bathroom. In only a towel. He was beautiful, so painstakingly beautiful, that he didn't deserve to have anything so bad happen to him and be the way he was. I quickly wiped my tears away when he turned his back.

"Are you coming with me to the doctors appointment today?"

"No." He said in a monotone voice.

"Well, you haven't been to any in a while. I thought you might want to go."

"I'm tired."

"Maybe if you didn't stay out and drink half the night, you wouldn't be so damn tired." He ignored my jab and started getting dressed.

"No one said it was going to be easy Troy. I know losing Jack, was difficult. But life goes on Troy, you've got to live your life, and living it the way you are doesn't help. You spend more time at a bar than you do at your own house, and that's pathetic Troy. I've had enough, if you don't shape up, then i'm leaving you." I can't beleive I just said it. And, I'm kind of regretting it. Is that bad?

"Maybe. Maybe that's what I need right now. To be left alone." My heart broke a little.

"It's settled then." With that said, I went into the closet and started packing. It hurt so bad to leave someone that I loved so much, but what hurt the worst was that he didn't try to stop me.

Only myself, and Troy's best friend Chad were aware of Troy's drinking problem. I haven't even told my mom that Troy is an alcoholic. She doesn't know what happens behind our closed doors. There wasn't anything we could do or say to convince him to get help. After Troy's dad, Jack, died in a fatal car crash, he just...couldn't cope. He found that confiding in alcohol could solve all of his problems. Make him forget. Troy's mom, Luci, can't see that her son needs help, because she too is still coping. I have no idea what its like having a dad die, but I do know what its like for a dad to leave his family, and I don't want that to happen to our son. I don't want his dad to abandon him. It's been 5 months since the accident, and nobody still knows what to do or what to say to each other.

* * *

_**5 months ago**_

_"As we say goodbye to Jack Bolton, he's saying hello in heaven as we speak....." I zoned out and looked over at Troy and Luci. Luci was crying her eyes out, and Troy was holding her in his arms, clenching his jaw trying not to cry. But I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. Troy and his dad were so close, Jack taught Troy everying he knew. That night when Troy got the phone call, he'd spent the rest of it crying. He had cried himself to sleep, and that scared me. Because I never seen him cry, ever in the 5 years I'd known him._

_".......ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May Jack Bolton rest in peace." That was it. It was over. I watched Troy has he led Luci to place flowers on top of Jack's casket. I didn't want to intrude on them. Because they needed each other now more than ever. _

_"How are holdin up?" I turned around and saw Chad, and I gave him a big hug, because I wasn't sure how I was holding up at all._

_"I don't know. I don't what to do, or say, or anything. You grow up thinking nothing this bad is going to happen to you, or to the closet people around you and you take it for granite. So, you don't know how to react. I just. I'm worried about him. He just hasn't really told me how he's feeling or anything."_

_"It's okay. Your not the only one either. I've known Jack since I was like, 4, he was a second dad to me. It's hard on me too, and I tried talking to Troy about how he's dealing, and he just shuts me out. But, it's hard you know?" I could tell that Chad had been crying too, and I hugged him again. Because hugging was all I could do, for anyone._

**Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Well tell me bout it. Any suggestions, corrections, anything. Review. That would be awesome. Feedback always helps and motivates me.**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to minixoxmya and 1HSMWiLdCat for their reviews! I appreciate it! Sooooo sorry this took so long I've been busy with semester exams, which are now over! YAY! So anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own anything HSM**

* * *

I left him. The half an hour ride to my mom's house, he was all I could think about. I don't know why, it was _my _idea that I leave him, and he said he needed space, so why am I worrying so much? His bruised face, and black eye. He needed my help so desperately, he needed everyones help and as much of it as he could get. My thoughts were flooded with Troy. Before I knew it I pulled up in front of my childhood home. Its where I met the love of my life. I never thought I'd ever come back to get away from him. I got out of the car with my suitcase, tears streaming down my face. I didn't pack much because I was hoping Troy would come to his senses.

"Mom."

"Ella, sweetie, why are you here? What happened why are you crying?" Asked a worried Monica Montez, as she opened the front door.

"Me and Troy. I don't know. I just left." I said in between sobs. I thought I could be strong about this, I said I wasn't going to cry.

"What?"

"Troy's an alcoholic mom. He's never home, and when he is, he's sleeping off his hangover." I couldn't stop crying.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has this been going on?" She demanded.

"5 months. Since Jack died." I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would get better!" I yelled. "He doesn't want help mom. He's in denial, he thinks he doesn't have a problem. We don't even have civilized conversations. He's not the same Troy, anymore. He didn't even want to got to my doctors appointment today, he just shuts me out, like, like, he doesn't know me love me anymore."

"Does Luci know about him?"

"No. She doesn't care what's going with Troy, she's just thankful she still has him. I don't even know if that's good or bad."

"She means well, I think we should call her over and discuss this, before it gets worse."

"Not now. My appointment's in 30 minutes. Can you come with me?"

"Isn't Troy going?"

"Nope."

* * *

It gets worse before it can get better. I say that to myself everyday, and it keeps getting worse, and I wonder when better is going to shine into my life. I think I just lost my fiance, my face hurts, and I don't know where my life is going. I see the hurt on her face everyday, but I just can't stop myself. Stop myself from being an asshole, a drunk, a bad son, a bad fiance, a bad soon to be dad, and the list goes on, trust me. People just don't understand. My dad was my hero, he was my everything. Its like half of me is gone with him. It just wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to be there when his only son became a father, and held his son for the first time. He was supposed to grow old, and see his grandchildren grow up. He was supposed to grow old with his wife. He was only 47. The sad thing is, I haven't been to his grave since the funeral, because i'm afraid. Afraid to move on without him.

I miss her, and need her. But that feeling is being drowned out by the cold, frosty liquid down sliding down my throat. Beer. My third already, and it was only 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Man, I don't know how to put this but you need to slow down. You've been here for what, 15 minutes, and you've already had 3 beers. Never seen nothing like it."

"Another one." That was all I could say as I lazily put the bottle back down.

"Here ya go man. How's your girl and the baby?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I don't know. She left me. And, before you say anything it was her idea."

"That makes it okay? That it was her idea? I see why she left you, man."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Your here everyday for most of the day, and you either go home drunk, or hung over." This guy was really pissing me off. I've been coming here for 4 months, and I still don't know his name, or who he thinks he is. I don't even remember telling him anything about my life. I'd already finished my third beer, and I was desperately wanting more.

"I need another one."

"Look man, I've got the number to the AA clinic. You can call and find out when the next meeting is." He said as he handed me another beer and a slip of paper.

"Thanks man." I said. I took the beer and the number. I put the number in my back pocket, knowing I wasn't even going to take another look at it. I was already feeling the effects of the alcohol coursing through my veins. 4 beers, turned to 8 and I was no longer myself anymore. I never knew who I was when I was drunk.

* * *

"Well. Your due date isn't for another three weeks Ms. Montez, am I right?" Asked Dr. Berry.

"Yes."

"Alright, and have you been feeling lately?"

"Just tired, that's all."

"Alright, well I'll need you to lay back and we'll get started with your sonogram." As I laying back my mom grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It was just another reminder of how that should've been Troy. But I was thankful she was there. Dr. Berry was putting the cold jelly on my swollen stomach, and it brought me back to the first sonogram Troy and I went to together. He was so excited, he had so many questions and......

"The heartbeat's good and....the baby appears to have the cord wrapped around its neck." Dr. Berry said as he broke me out of my reverie.

"What does that mean for the baby? Is he going to be ok?" I asked panic laced through my voice.

"It can cut the off the baby's oxygen, and put the baby under alot of stress. I can't exactly tell if its wrapped around the neck once or twice or more. And since your due date is in three weeks, we don't need to risk the baby's health or yours, so we might need to go ahead and induce labor."

I wasn't sure if I was excited that I'd get to meet my baby sooner, or scared that he could be in trouble. "When exactly would my labor be induced?"

"Today. We're going to get you settled into a room, and there's going to be a nurse with to help you with everything. You might want to call Mr. Bolton and tell him what's going on."

"Ok." I wasn't sure if when I'd call Troy he'd be drunk or sober, or even if he'd answer. But I wanted him there with me so bad, I needed him with me. I didn't want him to miss the single most greatest moment of the both of our lives.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. So, I thought that since Gabriella was going to be having her baby soon she needed a name for the baby. Tell me what you think he should be named. I really like Luke, so if you like that, then say so. Review Please.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! It's definatley appreciated, and thanks for everyone who put me on their favorites, and story alert!! Congrats to Cassie Faith because I really liked the name she gave me. And thanks smartgirl231814 for the really great names also. So this chapter is really long! I hope you don't mind. I don't own anything HSM.**

"Am I dying? Because, it really feels like this is it, this is the end. There's nothing that's worse than this!" I said through a contraction.

"Sweetie, it's supposed to feel this way. No one said it was going to be easy."

Two words: Labor sucks.

Nothing can possibly come close this kind of pain.

"Hello, Gabriella. It's time to check you again." Said my petitie nurse Amy as she pulled the curtain around my bed back. She had short dirty blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Okay, now your going to feel alot of pressure so I want you relax." I breathed in slow, out slow, in slow, out slow. I was trying to forget about the pain I was feeling, and the pain in my heart.

"Your about 7 centimeters dilated, your progessing great, and I'd say you should have your baby in a couple of hours." She proudly proclaimed. Lucky for her, she wasn't the one who had to give birth. After she left the room, my mom and Luci came in with both with a cup of coffee in their hands. I'd been in Labor for about 7 hours and they were there for me, the whole time. Only leaving to get refreshments, or go to the bathroom. They tried to get to get hold of Troy, but he didn't answer, and they hadn't stopped trying.

"I'm so sorry Gabby. I don't even know my own son anymore apparently. I....I should've done something..." Luci said, as her words drifted off into sobs.

"Luci, this isn't your fault. It's none of our faults. If it makes you feel better, I've tried to get him some help but he won't accept it. Besides, you shouldn't be sad today, your going to meet your first grandson today." I said, and at that moment it clicked for me. Troy was making everyone around miserable. His own mother, is blaming herself for his wrong doings. He's making me worry about him, when in couple of hours, I've got to worry about someone else who'll need me more. If Troy didn't want to get better, then I didn't want Troy.

"Knock, knock." Came a familiar voice.

"Chad! You shouldn't have!" I gushed, as Chad handed me flowers, and a blue stuffed bear.

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Like my insides are being ripped out."

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" Chad said as he pulled a chair up to my bed.

"Really? Do you want trade places with me? Trust me, I'd be glad to."

"Nah. I think I'll pass on that one." He paused, and cautiously asked. "So no luck with Troy?"

"No....have you...talked to him?" Suddenly regretting that I asked, because I already knew the answer.

"No. What are you going to do Gabby? He needs some serious help. He's been drinking alcohol everyday, for four months. That's a problem."

"I know, but I've looked up a couple of rehab facilities, and I found a really good one in Colorado. But I haven't talked to him about it yet. Every time I mention the word help or rehab, he immediately gets mad, and shuts me out. If he doesn't get help Chad, I'm going to leave him for good. I might even leave Albuquerque."

"I know it's hard Gabby, but you have to stick through it."

"I have stuck through it. I still love him, and I always will. It's that if he really loves me, then he'll go to rehab. If not, then...." I was cut short of my words, when a serious, and I mean serious contraction took over my body. Immediately I felt tears come to my eyes and grabbed Chad's arm, in a death grip digging my nails into his skin.

"Ow! Gabby? Are you ok, what's going on?" Chad asked in a mixture of fear and pain.

"It's ok Gabby, just breath through it." Monica Montez said as she stroked my matted dark brown hair. "She's just having a contraction Chad. It's normal." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh." Was all apparently all Chad could choke out.

"I think, I think it's over." I said full of relief, releasing Chad's arm that was full of nail marks. "I'm sorry Chad."

"It's fine. But please spare me next time." Chad said rubbing his already bruising arm. "Do you want me to try and call Troy?" Chad asked

"Um, sure." I said. Chad pulled out his cellphone and dialed Troy's number. "Troy, this is Chad. Gabby's in the hospital about to have the baby. I'm here with her now. She needs you man. Bye."

"Voice mail?" I asked as Chad snapped his phone shut.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I'm going to take a nap. I need to rest before the big moment. Are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. I've never really seen a baby being born. I might, like, seriously faint."

"Please Chad?"

"Fine. But if I faint, I'm blaming you." He said with a smile, and with that I drifted off to sleep, wondering if my baby was going to have Troy's beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Vomit. I hated vomit.

I had my head buried into a toilet. Who's toilet, I don't know. It was coming up violently and burning my throat. My head was spinning at what felt like a hundred miles an hour. I finished vomiting, and stood up and looked up at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes, my hair was greasy and uncut, and my eyes. They were a pale blue, unrecognizable and cold. I looked at my surroundings and noticed I was still at the bar.

"You okay in there?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Uh. Yeah." I rinsed out my mouth quickly and opened the bathroom door. There, stood a man with a graying beard, but his hair was jet black. To compliment his hair, he had a black shirt, black pants, and black military boots on.

"You passed out earlier." He saw the confused look on my face and clarified what i wasn't understanding. " Derek, the bartender called me. He said you just, passed out."

"So, instead of taking me to the hospital, you....?"

"Left you here? Yes. It wasn't anything serious. Just an average thing people who suffer from Alcoholism do."

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you are, bu---"

"I'm Matt. I'm the Alcoholics Anonymous administrator for the Albuquerque area."

"I know what your getting, and I don't need help. So, I'll be leaving know" I said as I tried to step around him, but he quickly got in my way.

"Denial is the first sign of alcoholism." He said with a smirk forming on his lips. The thing is, I knew he was right. I knew I had a problem, but in reality I didn't want to face it. Just like I didn't want to face all my other problems. I wanted to get better, I wanted to be there for my mom, and I wanted the girl of my dreams with me, and our baby in my arms.

But I want never gets.

* * *

"Gabriella, Dr. Berry's going to be here in a few minutes so we're just going to go ahead and get you into position." Nurse Amy said as she pulled the covers off of me. "Okay, I'm going to raise the bed up a bit, tell me when your comfortable."

"This is good." I said, feeling more nervous than ever. I knew this was going to be painful because I didn't have any pain medication.

"Are we ready to have a baby?" Came a booming voice that belong to Dr. Berry. His cheery tone definitely wasn't helping me calm my nerves. All I could do was give him a faint smile. The pain was unbelievably unbearable. I was trying my best to stay calm, and breath through the pain. It definitely didn't help, and wanted to scream so bad at the top of my lungs. But they said screaming puts the baby under stress. My mom, Luci, and Chad were still there, and there was still no sign of Troy. We'd left him at least 40 messages and called him at least about 100 times. It was too late, he was going to miss it.

"Alright Gabriella, on your next contraction we're going to need you to push. I'm going to need you to hold your legs back, Ok?" Dr. Berry instructed. All I did was nod, as I felt a contraction coming. I felt a contraction coming, and started pushing. I immediately started feeling a burning sensation.

"I can't do it! It hurts too bad! Please."

"Gabriella, you have to keep pushing, your baby's life is in danger. Come on, give me another push." Dr. Berry said. I pushed again, fighting through the intense pain.

"Good. Good. Keep going, he's almost out. One more push and he's out." Nurse Amy said as she put a baby blanket on my stomach. I pushed as hard I could, and then, all of a sudden the pain was gone. I looked and saw Dr. Berry unwrapping the cord from around the tiny baby's neck and tapping the baby's small back willing him to breathe. It was silent for a few moments, and all of a sudden, there was a tiny little squeal. Dr. Berry put the crying baby on my stomach. He was slimy and covered in I don't know what, but he was absolutely beautiful.

"Alright Gabriella, I've got to take him to get clean and warm." Nurse Amy said as she took him away.

"He reminds me so much of Troy." Luci said, as tears streamed down her face. My mom was over by the nurses taking pictures of him.

"Wow, that was...intense." Chad said looking a little pale. All I could do was smile. "What's his name?"

"Luke. Luke Adam Bolton." I said my heart split in two. One half full, of happiness on behalf of my beautiful baby boy. And the other half full of pain, because Troy just missed the single most greatest moment of the both of our lives. This moment was definitely bittersweet.

A lone tear rolled down my cheek as they brought him over wrapped in a blanket with a baby blue cap on his tiny head. I was looking for Troy's eyes, but they weren't there. Instead they were the most beautiful hazel eyes, like a mixture of brown of blue. He had my nose as far as I could tell, and Troy's mouth. He was what I had dreamed he would be like, but better. And the best part was that he was all mine.

**Wow. That was a doozy. Ooh, and cut me some slack on the birthing scene, I'm definitely no doctor! Review Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews from my last chapter!! They are greatly appreciated. This chapter is a little short, sorry. But I hope you enjoy it, because I enjoy writing it.**

_"I want to help you get better because not so long ago, I was like you." Matt said. We were sitting at the bar, which was probably not the best idea, because the alcohol was calling my name._

_"I want to get better. But it's like without alcohol, I feel as if I have nothing. But I have a lot to live for and people to live for."_

_"Are you saying your life doesn't have any control without alcohol.?" _

_"Uh, I guess in a way. Yeah."_

_"That's the first step. In AA, we want everyone to accomplish the Twelve steps. The Twelve steps help one identify with themselves, while one day at a time sustaining from the use of alcohol. You just admitted that you are powerless over alcohol, that your life is now unmanageable."_

_"Yeah. Like right now as we speak, I look at you and think of you as an ice cold beer." I said a smile playing over my lips._

_"If you just come to one meeting, that's all I'm asking. I really want to help you, alcohol isn't the way out. Here's my card, call me if you need to talk. Next meeting is next week, I really hope your there." I watched Matt walk out the bar, his card in my hand. I was willing to go to the meeting, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to._

_

* * *

_

Last nights conversation with Matt kept replaying over and over again in my head. But something else kept ringing in my head stirring me from my sleep and currently not helping my hangover. It was someone knocking at the door. Immediately I got out of bed hoping it was Gabriella, ignoring the intense pounding sensation in my head. I didn't even check to see who it was, I just opened the door.

"Chad?"

"Where were you?" Chad said seriousness etched on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was out last night."

"Let me guess, you were out getting drunk. Well, while you were getting drunk Gabby had your son." Chad said. He looked at me with disappointment written all over his face.

"I...I..I didn't know. I would've.."

"Whatever man. I came here to get the rest of their stuff." Chad said as he pushed past me with three duffel bags in his hands.

"What? What do you mean?" I said following him to what would be the baby's room. It was painted a baby blue and was decorated with everything and anything to do with sports. Chad was grabbing baby clothes, bears, bottles, and diapers putting it all in a duffel bag. He soon went into our bedroom and started grabbing that was Gabby's.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Gabby's moving in with her mom."

"No, she's not." I said trying to grab the bags out of his hands. "Please. Chad, I..."

"You shouldn't be begging me Troy." I sat down on the bed. I didn't even notice that Chad had left until I heard the front door slam. No one wanted anything to do with me and I was left alone. For the first time in a long time I felt emotion. It was sadness and before I knew it I was crying, for the first time in a long time. In that exact moment in time, I knew that this was the beginning of the end. That from this day forward, I was going to be a better person and that I wasn't going to let alcohol control my life. I looked around for the pants I wore yesterday and retrieved Matt's card. That very card that I was holding in my hand could easily be my ticket of freedom. I slowly dialed the number, my hands shaking out of nervousness and the need of my daily poison.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end

I was silent for a moment

"Hello?" I said. "Matt, this is Troy. I need help now, before it's too late. I need to go somewhere now."

"Do you want to check into rehab?"

I thought for a long moment how this could change my life.

"Yes."

"I know one of the best rehab facilities in Oregon. It's where I went. It's called The Clear Water Rehabilitation Center."

"Please. Anything." I was desperate.

"If your serious about this, I can get you on a plane today."

"Okay"

"I'll have someone pick you up at 5." I looked at my watch and it was 3:15 in the afternoon. As I got up and started packing my suitcase, a million things were running through my mind. I wanted to see Gabby, but did she want to see me? I thought about my son, and wondered if he looked like me. I wanted to go see them, but I didn't want them to see me like this. I wondered if my mom was disappointed in me, and if she still loves me. And finally, I thought about my dad. I knew that if he saw me like this, he'd be disappointed. I am everything he never wanted me to be. I am everything he warned me about.

5:00 rolled around, and as promised a black car came to my apartment and picked me up. I looked out the window and looked at the other people drive past us wondering if they were as screwed up as me. Anxiety started kicking in because I hadn't had anything to drink all day. The thought of a nice cold drink in my hand and all my problems going out the window. Before I knew it we were at the airport. The driver gave me a plane ticket and told me my plane was set to leave in 20 minutes. I stood there for a couple of seconds, taking a last look around Albuquerque. I was leaving everything I knew and loved behind. I kept telling my self that what I was doing wasn't selfish. I wasn't saying goodbye to Gabby, my mom, Chad, or my newborn baby. It would be too painful, and in the past me and pain hadn't gotten along too well.

* * *

"Hi Luke! I'm your mommy and I love you very much! Your daddy love you too! He just has funny way of showing it, and he's going to come see you soon too. I promise." I said to talking to my sleeping baby. As much as I wanted to hate Troy, it was hard when I was holding his baby, and holding a part of him. I knew Troy was going to come around. I...I mean _we_ were waiting. He was one day old, but it was as if I'd known him forever. I had fallen in love, for the second time in my life. The little baby in my arms grabbed on to index finger and held on tight.

"Don't worry Luke. I'm never going to leave you, and neither is your daddy."

**Review Please!!! OH, and I have a new story that I'm really excited about. I just had to go ahead and publish it, I just couldn't wait!! It's called The Secret Life of a Video Blogger. I hope you find time to read it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. This was kind of a hard chapter for me to write. But thanks for everyones reviews last chapter!! It made me happy! :)**

**This story is pure fiction and I don't own anything from HSM.**

If I said that the last four months were easy, I'd easily be telling a lie. I never thought I'd be saying that I, Gabriella Montez was a single mom. Luke was now a much bigger baby than when he was first born. He had the cutest chubby cheeks with little dimples in them, the softest light brown hair, and his hazel eyes. A mixture of brown and blue. He was what I had looked forward to every day. My mom has been so good with helping me out. The fist couple of days he was home, it was almost unbearable to have such little sleep. I remember one night he hadn't stopped crying for at least 30 minutes. I checked his diapers, tried to feed him, and tried to get him to go to sleep. I was so vulnerable, so the next thing I did was cry. I cried just like him. At that moment, it clicked for me. No matter how much I wanted to do this on my own, I couldn't. I guess I figured out that I wasn't as independent as I thought I was. Then, like an angel that was heaven sent, my mom came to intervene. She took him out of my arms and as soon as she had he had stopped crying. I felt hurt because I wanted to know what I was doing wrong. He had stopped crying, but I hadn't. She noticed my tears, and said "Get some sleep. Your just stressed out." I think it was more than stress. It was fear. I had climbed into bed, and I kept thinking, 'How and I going to do this on my own?'.

* * *

"I'm heading out to work." My mom said, poking her head through my bedroom door. I was holding a now 4 month old Luke in my lap. "I just wanted to say bye." She walked over to Luke and gave him a kiss on the the cheek, which in return he gave out a little giggle.

"Bye mom." I said giving her a peck on the cheek. I grabbed Luke's chubby little hand and made it look like he was waving. "Say 'Bye Nana' " I whispered in his little ear.

"Oh, and before I forget, I'll be home a little late tonight." My mom said walking out the door. " Oh, and don't forget to check the mail."

"Okay mom. I think we can manage. Now go before your late!" I got up and walked my mom to the front door. "See you later, mom." I watched my mom as she got into her car and drove down the street.

"Well, its just me and you buddy." I said to Luke. Luke made a little squealing sound. To me, he was saying 'Yay! We're going to have so much fun today mommy!'. Just as I laid Luke down on his play mat, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella! I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been? How's the baby?"

"Doug?"

"Yea. It's me." Doug said. Doug was the tenant for the apartment me and Troy used to have.

"I'm doing great! The baby is fine, his name is Luke."

"Thats good. But I really didn't call to chat and what not. Your 4, almost 5 months late on all your bills. Water, electric, rent....any of those ring a bell?" Most people thought Doug was rude and a pushover, but that's what I admired about him.

"Um, yea, but I...I don't live there anymore."

"You guys moved out, and didn't tell me?"

"No. I moved out and Troy stayed at the apartment. He should be paying the bills." I said feeling the bitterness in my voice.

"Oh. Ok I got it now." He said, and I could tell he felt a little awkward knowing me and Troy weren't together anymore because he used to always tease us about how we'd never leave each other. I only wish that were still the case. "The thing is that I haven't seen Troy in, well a long time. The neighbors haven't seen him either. I hate to be the guy to say this, but you either pay the bills or find Troy and tell him, or eviction." Immediately I was worried since no one had seen Troy.

I blew out a long breath before saying. "Um, I don't have a job, or money, or..." I didn't get to finish before I was cut off by Doug saying, "I'm sorry Gabriella but everyone else in my building pays the bills, and I've let this slide for months. You can come by and get some stuff if you want."

I was still thinking about how he said no one had seen Troy around. I was worried that he did leave, forever and wasn't ever going to come back. "Doug, before you called my cell did you call Troy's?"

"Yeah. It was disconnected. Guess he doesn't pay those bill either." He said letting out a boisterous laugh. I didn't think it was funny at all, he could be dead for all I knew, but I forced out a small chuckle. "So what time will you be dropping by?"

"Noon."

"Ok. See you then."

Click.

* * *

If I said that the last 4 months were easy, I'd easily be telling a lie. I never thought that I, Troy Bolton would be in a alcohol and drug rehabilitation center. Everyday I looked around at the people here and I knew I did belong here. There were all different types of people here, all from different walks of life. I'd even made a couple of friends, who all are still struggling with the same problem as me. The day I arrived here, I was already a little boozed up because of the alcohol they had on the plane. The Clear Water Rehabilitation Center was tucked away in the middle of Nowhere, Oregon. The outside looked just like the inside. White. Everything in the center was white. It drove me crazy how clean and orderly everything looked, especially when every patient in the building was far from clean and orderly. It reminded me of a mental hospital, because it seemed as if everyone was prisoner. I got checked in, met my counselor, and got assigned a room. I shared a room with two other guys who both were recovering from Alcoholism. So, I guess instantly we shared a bond. We each told each other our stories, the whole "How and Why we're in Rehab" story. It helped to know that there were people out there like me and it made me realize I wasn't the only one struggling with life.

4 months is a long time in a rehab center. I thought I'd be good enough to go home and to make it on my own without alcohol even crossing my mind by now. But I still get those urges just to go and drink myself senseless. The people I'd left behind in Albuquerque were always on my mind, and I often wondered if they'd either hate me for leaving without them knowing, or if they'd be glad I'm confronting my problem and being healed. These were the thoughts that plagued my mind everyday, and these very thoughts are the ones that I told to me counselor Mrs. Hargrave. She herself has told me I should give them a call, write a letter, something to let them know I'm not dead somewhere. Thats what I was in her office for today.

She had been trying to help me communicate with them for the first time in 4 months.

"Now Troy, take as long as you want on this letter seeing how important it is to you." Mrs. Hargrave said. She was a woman who looked to be in her early 50s, with blonde gray hair, and caring brown eyes. That's what made her so easy to talk to, it was the gratitude behind her eyes. They seemed to say, "It's okay. I'm here to help you, not judge you."

"I'm just not sure how they'll take it. I mean, I know they'll be happy to hear from me and to know I'm fine, but I..I don't know. Maybe I'm being irrational about this." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Irrational indeed. You need to do this. A simple 'I'm safe, alive and getting help' would suffice. Or a 'I miss you, and love you' could do the deed. Troy, it's now or never. This is the last chance to make it. Or not. It's up to you. I'm just here to aid you in doing the right thing." She gave me a warm smile before grabbing her coffee mug and taking a sip from it.

"The truth is, I actually have a letter written. It's pretty long, but it's mainly for my mom, and Gabriella. I've had it written for a while, I just haven't sent it yet." I took the folded piece of paper that I'd read over and over again out of my pocket and sat it on her desk. "I'm going to mail it. Today."

"I knew you already had one written Troy." She said smirking.

"How?"

"25 years of psychology, 12 years of counseling, and the study of human nature, that's how." I saw her eyes dart to the letter. "Do you mind?"

"It's kind of, personal, if you don't mind."

"Not at all Troy. I'm not offended." She paused for a moment and said, "You remind me a lot of my son."

"I thought you only had a daughter."

"My son passed away when he was 24." She said, and I had a feeling I already knew how he died. But I asked anyway. "He was drunk, and ultimately alcohol makes you do you things, you wouldn't normally do when your sober. But he had also had taken some Oxycontin. Those two mixed together makes you crazy. So, he took a gun and shot himself in the head." As she said this, she looked away, and for the first time I didn't see the care in the soft brown eyes, I saw pain. "He had a problem and we didn't do anything about it. We could've prevented it. His death is why I do this. To help prevent these things from happening. I do know he didn't want to kill himself, he was happy, he just didn't have any control over his addictions. Drugs and Alcohol mixed together often make one feel as if they're invincible, like nothing can stop them. He thought the gunshot wouldn't kill him."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav--"

"It's okay. Death isn't a taboo thing to talk about. Like with you father. It helps sometimes just to talk about it. Say the stuff you think about in your head, and actually hear it come out of you mouth." I had a feeling she wanted me to talk about my dad, but I just wasn't ready. It would make me want to drink even more than I already wanted to. She knew my dad had died, but I never really told her much about how I felt about it. It's been almost a year since he died, and I still haven't talked to anyone about it. She knew his death was the root of my problem.

"I really am sorry about your son." I grabbed the letter off her desk and put it back in my pocket. "I'm going to go mail this." I got up to leave, but before I did I said. "I'm almost there. I'm almost ready to talk about it. I just need a little bit more time."

"There's no rush Troy. Time is everything." I nodded to her before walking out the door, repeating 'Time is everything' again in my head. With the letter still in my hand I walked to the mail room, put the letter in an envelope that already had the return address on it. I hoped Gabriella would still be at her mom's house, because that's where the letter would be going. I dropped the letter in the mailbox, hoping it would say everything that needed to be said. I walked out the mail room, and I said quietly to myself "Time is everything."

**Kind of sad wasn't it? Yea, so the letter will be in the next chapter and it WILL be long so it might be awhile before my next update, my apologies ahead of time. So hold on please. Oh, did you spot the Now or Never lyrics I used? Trust me, I didn't want to use it because it seemed too cliche and stuff, but it sounded too right to make something else up. Review Please!! They make me smile! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT: For the readers of this story, I'm sorry that it does take me time to update. I'm just naturally a lazy person to be honest. But i've re-written this so many times, because it just sounded stupid, or it was just.....not right. And sometimes my changes with what I want in each chapter. But when I have it in my mind, I've got it! I wrote this in under an hour!! **

**Disclaim: I don't own anything high school musical**

_There's only so little that I can say that won't even amount to how sorry about everything I really am.  
The past couple of months have been the worst of my life. I nurtured my selfish needs, to stay out late and  
not have a care in the world and I neglected the needs of everyone who are the most important in my life.  
This letter is for the people I hurt most._

_ I want everyone to know that none of this your fault. I take all the blame in letting myself get the  
best of me. I know I chose to do this selfish act in the time when we all needed each other most.  
I guess I forget sometimes that I still have another parent still with me, to take care of me.  
But now, I'm taking complete responsibility for my actions. Like you always taught me mom:  
The most important thing for a young man is to establish a credit.. a reputation, character.  
That's what I'm doing now, I'm going to establish a credit by being alcohol free. I'm going to establish  
a good reputation, by being true to my word. And lastly, I'm going to establish a character. The character I  
should've been these past couple of months. A good son, a good father, and good best friend, a good fiance,  
and a good soon-to-be- son-in-law. I want you know that the reason I left such on short notice was that I had a  
epiphany.I realized that not only was hurting myself, but the people around me. I lost everyone in my life  
who meant the most to me, and I realized being I was being hostile and irresponsible. I realized that I had to make  
things right. The moment I realized this, I just had to go. I got offered an offer that was too good to  
decline. Now, I'm thankful for that offer. These past couple of months of rehab have been terribly difficult. But  
its the people back home that I left behind that keeps me motivated, and there's not a day that goes by that I  
don't think about my son, and I know he's beautiful just like his mom. When I get back home, I'm going to be  
the best father for him. Just like mine was for me, and that's a promise._

_Love, Troy_

I'd gotten that letter before I'd gone and picked Luke up from Luci's house. I sat outside on the curb outside of my mom's house for at least 30 minutes. I had read the letter over and over again, until I'd had it memorized. Something as simple as that letter, _almost_ seemed to heal those broken wounds that he'd caused. But I needed more than just a letter. I needed him, but I didn't know whether or not if I saw him again if things would be the same as, they'd been before Jack's passing. I didn't know whether or not Troy's wounds would be fully healed either, or if when he was sober, that he would have a relapse. There were a lot of things I weren't sure of, like how Luci would react to the letter. I'd arrived at her house a whole 45 minutes later than I should have been. It felt good to be in the Bolton residence, but it was so empty and lonely without Jack, or Troy for that matter. I noticed Luke was sleeping in his playpen, and I most certainly was going to disturb him. I kissed the top of his head and stroked his lovingly. I was so mesmerized by this little person that I didn't notice Luci standing behind me.

"Gabriella. Are you okay? When you walked in, looked a little wary." Luci was a sweetheart. Always caring about someone else, instead of herself. She was literally my second mom, someone who I could go to and talk about anything with.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me. How about you, how have you been?" I asked. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell her about the letter. I think she had, unfortunately given up on Troy. She had let life go on. She once said, "If Troy isn't going to be here. Then, he just isn't going to be here and he's going to miss out on alot."

"I'm good. I'm real good." She said, walking down to sit down on the sofa. "Luke is growing so fast! I can't believe how big he's gotten. He's going to be a heartbreaker when gets older. That's for sure." She said staring lovingly at sleeping Luke. I sat down next to her, and pulled the letter out of my purse and handed it to her.

"I'm going to get a drink of water." I didn't want to be there when she read it. I wanted to give her some privacy. It was funny to me, how mature I'd gotten over the past couple of months. I'd dealt with death, addiction, and motherhood all within a matter of months. Those kinds of things, they can change you. For better, or for worse. I'm turning 21 in a 1 month and sometimes I think to myself what I'd be doing if none of this had happened. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, if Jack hadn't died, or if Troy hadn't become an alcoholic. I would be a senior in college, as would Troy. Jack would've still been there for Luci, and Luke. Well, Luke wouldn't be here. People are right when they say things happen for a reason. People don't just die, or get pregnant, or become alcoholics. It happens because when people die they've done everything they could've possibly done with their life, and there's nothing more they can do. When women get pregnant it's to give another human being a chance at life, and when people become alcoholics, it means they've given up on life. But that doesn't mean they have the opportunity to turn their life around and to keep on keeping on.

I walked back into the living room with my bottle of water. Luci's back was facing me, but when I'd walked around the couch, I noticed she was still clutching onto the letter. The letter wasn't opened, but folded in her hands, I could tell she'd read it already. She didn't have any emotion etched on her ageless face. It was just blank, and it scared me.

"When did you get this?" She asked, her eyes transfixed on empty space.

"Before I came here. That's why I was so late. Are, are you okay?" I said placing an arm around her shoulder. We stayed like that for a few moments, when she finally broke down. She laid her head into my lap and started crying. Before I knew it, I was crying also. I felt her pain, and I think she felt mine. I was stroking her light chestnut hair, the same hair Troy has. We didn't speak any words to each other. Somehow we were communicating with our tears. Luke started to stir in his play playpen, I heard his tiny whimpers and I knew he wasn't crying for the same reason we were.

Luci lifted up her head off my lap, and began wiping her tear stained face. "I'm sorry." She said in a quiet feeble voice.

"Don't be sorry Luci. It's okay." I said. I got up and walked over to Luke, and leaned over his playpen. His tears stopped and a smile played on his lips as he recognized my face. I picked him up and rested his head on my shoulder and stroked his back. "It's okay baby. Mommas here." I said in his tiny hear.

"Your a great mom Gabriella. Just hang in there." Luci said from the sofa. Her twinkling blue eyes were glassy and red.

"Your a great mom too. You hang in there. Don't forget Troy still needs you." I said rejoining her on the couch.

"I know. I did forget that he needed me. When Jack passed, I was depending on him. I guess, he needed me more. Now I know it was harder for him because he lost his father. A father is something that a son or daughter can't replace." A lone tear escaped from Luci's eye. "Was there an return address on the letter's envelope?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, there was. I think it was Clearwater Rehabilitation Center."

She smiled before saying, "We need to get in touch with him. He needs to know we're here for him. He can't do this by himself, and neither can we."

"I know. I'm just afraid that things aren't going to be the same between us. I love him, but I don't know if I'm _in _love with him. I've just had so much time to think about things, and I just don't know about things anymore." I said truthfully.

"You'll figure it out in time. Love isn't easy. But then again nothing is easy in life. Not even the alphabet." She let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I forgot about easy a long time ago." I looked down at Luke thinking about how things for him weren't easy either. He couldn't exactly voice to me what he wanted and I'm sure he didn't like being held all the time. This were far from easy for him and I'd never even thought about it for him.

"Thanks Luci. For everything."

"No. Thank _you_ Gabriella. You've helped me a lot , whether you know it or not. Your a promising young woman with a great life ahead of you."

"You've got a great life ahead of you too, you just have to see it and believe it." I said, standing up. "I've got to get home." I gathered Luke's things, and headed for the door.

"Here. You forgot the letter." She said handing me the letter.

"Oh, no, why don't you keep it." I said trying to give it back, but she raised her hands as if surrendering to the police.

"It was addressed to you wasn't it? It's okay Gabriella. I'll be sleeping more peacefully tonight." She said smiling. "Bye Luke. I love you. Bye Gabriella, I love you."

"I love you too, Luci. Bye." As I was driving home, I was thinking about me and Luci. It was the first time we'd expressed our mother and daughter love for each other. It was as if that letter had filled the little space that was between us. It brought us closer, and connected us on a different level. There were a few more people who needed to feel the power of this letter. Because it really did heal broken wounds.

**Alright, sorry if there are any mistakes, I just kind of wrote it. But, I still don't know if it's still right. I think its too short to...but....idk. Lol. Sooo Review?? **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! HAS IT BEEN A MONTH?? I'M SOOO SORRY! I REALLY AM! SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES!!**

"Do _you_ think _you_ made the right decision?" It was a question I'd asked myself millions of times, and each time I thought about the people I'd left behind. But now, it was just the way Mrs. Hargrave had asked me, how she emphasized the 'you', and something just clicked with me.

"Yes." I simply stated. I'd never really answered that question out loud. I just kind of thought about it.

"Why? Tell me why." Mrs. Hargrave said.

"I've had so much guilt over the past couple of months. I felt guilty for my dad's death, and that wasn't something I could've prevented. But somehow I feel as though it was my fault. I felt guilty for always neglecting the people in my life. I felt guilty for being and asshole to anyone I'd ever met. I felt guilty for coming here." I paused for a moment, thinking about how I would form my words. "I just let myself go, I guess. I gave up. Not only on myself, but the people around me. I thought they couldn't help me and I just wanted to be left in the dark. Mentally I was somewhere else, but physically I was just....taking up space."

"A wise man once said, 'Every man is guilty of the the good he didn't do.' You felt guilty for all of those things because you thought that doing the right thing meant doing the hardest things. You could've easily stopped all those feelings if you would've talked to someone. Those kinds of feelings shouldn't be kept inside of yourself like that. If I didn't know you and I happened to walk down the street and see you, I would've never in a million years thought that a nice young man like you had those feelings bottled up inside you." She paused and smiled at me, and I smiled back. "How do you feel, getting that out."

"I feel, I feel good. It's the best I've felt in a while. Now I do know I've made the right decision."

"That's great, no--" She was interupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." She responded. It was woman who I recognized that worked at the front desk.

"There's a call for a Mr. Troy Bolton." She said. I thought about the letter I'd sent out about a week ago. "It's a Mrs. Lucille Bolton."

"Have it transfered to my line." Mrs. Hargrave said, and the woman turned around and left. "Isn't that your mother, Troy?" She asked, but I barely heard her question. I hadn't spoken to my mom in a long while. I was afraid she'd be angry with me, or disappointed in me. Mrs. Hargraves' phone on her desk started to ring. She picked up the receiver and handed it to me. I took it from her hand and watched as she gave me and encouraging smile before she left the office.

I put the phone into my ear and said, "Hey mom." I heard her breathe a heavy sigh of relief into the phone.

"It's nice to hear your voice Troy." She said, and I could tell she was smiling. It was nice to hear her voice also.

"Mom, I'm. I'm sorry for everything. I just--"

"Don't be sorry Troy. Your making things better now, aren't you? Nobody's perfect Troy."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy your okay." I could hear her starting to cry and said, "Don't cry mom. I don't want to make you cry."

"Their tears of joy. I was so worried about you." She paused and chuckled. "I told myself not to cry."

How's Gabriella? Is she, you know mad or, you know, and how is he? How is my son?"

"She's doing great. I think she's just overwhelmed with the whole situation." She paused and said, "Your son's good too. He's beautiful Troy."

"Wow. W-what's his name?" I guess it would never sink in that I was a dad, until I met him.

"Luke. He's an amazing grandson. Gabi's really a great mom."

"Do you think, you know, everyone could come visit?" I asked quietly. "I know, if everyone's busy, or just doesn't want to see me. It's okay." For some reason, I was ready for everyone else just to hate me.

"I'd really like that. We all would, everyone wants to see you Troy. Your doing this to get better Troy, no one's hating you for it. Stop being ridiculous." Mrs. Hargrave walked in with a clipboard meaning she had another patient to tend to.

"I've got to go mom. I'm sorry." I said, suddenly feeling bad about our short live phone call.

"I understand. It really was nice talking to you. Bye Troy. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Bye."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't go Luci. I tried to get off but I just couldn't." I heard my mom saying as I lugged my suitcase down the stairs.

"No, no it's fine. I know I sprung this up on everybody at the last minute. But, don't worry we'll keep you posted on how everything's going." Luci said, reassuring my mom.

"I'm ready to go."

_One week ago.._

_I put Luke into his crib, careful not to wake him. He'd been quite irritable and seeing him content made me feel good about my mothering duties. It was hard to believe that he'd be 5 months old in two weeks. I heard a faint ringing coming from downstairs and immediatley realized it was my cell phone. I gave Luke a kiss on the forehead, and quickly ran downstairs to answer the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Gabriella. How are you?"_

_"Hey Luci. I'm fine." I said.  
_

_"That's good. I um, I talked to Troy today."_

_"Oh really? How, how is he?" I was almost afraid to ask. Scared that he'd be the same way he'd been before he left._

_"He sounds really good. I think he's making progress."_

_"That's...really good."_

_"He asked about you, and Luke. He also wants us to come to visit him." Luci said. Immediatley my heart melted. _

_"Well, are..are you sure, you know, the place he's at, probably doesn't allow people to visit. It could be.."_

_"Gabriella." Luci said sternly. "Troy, he really needs us. He's got an addiction, that can be very hard to overcome. You know, sometimes its not just rehab that can help a person heal. Its moral support. We need to show Troy that we're there for him, and let him know it's going to be okay."_

_"I know. I'm just. I don't know why I'm acting like this." I said, letting out a long breath. "Ok. I'll go." _

_"He's very excited to see us. Luke especially." Luci said, suddenly sounding excited. "I'll plan everything out. The plane, where we'll stay, everything."_

* * *

"Be safe honey." My mom said as she kissed my forehead through the window of the car. "Take good care of my grandson. I love you both."

"I love you too mom, and don't worry I'll take good care of the both of us."

"Alright, we've got a plane to catch. We need to get going." Luci said starting up the engine. "Don't worry Monica, I'll keep my eye on them." Luci said giving my mom a wink.

"Bye mom" I said as we pulled out the driveway. I rolled up the window and gave my mom a last wave goodbye. I laid my head on the headrest and closed my eyes thinking about Troy, of course. I wanted so bad to _not_ be excited to be seeing him. Why? I don't know. For some reason I hated him. I hated him for choosing alcohol over the people who needed him most. But, I still loved him. I loved every little thing about him. Well, everything about the _old_ Troy. I missed his corny jokes, his sweet hugs and his beautiful kisses.

I just hoped that maybe it would be that Troy there in Oregon.

**YEA...SO IT WAS A LITTLE....SCATTERED??? WELL, IN MY OPINION. ANYWAYZZZ T&G ARE FINALLY GOING TO BE REUNITED NEXT CHAPTER & TROY'S GOING TO MEET HIS SON FOR THE FIRST TIME! SOOO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHICH WILL HOPEFULLY BE POSTED VERY SOON! OH YEAH..I LIVE IN TEXAS & SOO SWINE FLU IS IN THE AIR SO PRAY THAT I STAY SAFE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY YAAA'LLLLLL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I APPRECIATE IT! IT'S KINDA A SHORT CHAPTER, JUST DEPENDS I GUESS, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**DISCLAIM: I OWN NOTHING!!**

Waiting there in the airport I was full of anxiety. I couldn't sit still and for some reason this anxiety. It was making me want a drink. But I didn't know why. I had to shake the thought out of my head.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked my escort.

"I'll have to come with you." He stated in firm voice.

"Uh, never mind." I said. Everyone who was under treatment in the facility and wanted to leave and go somewhere had to have an escort. Just in case if that person wanted to go out and get drunk, or get a fix. Which did make sense. The plane had just landed a couple of minutes ago, and the first few passengers were starting to come out into the terminal. Many were greeted with cheerful hellos and flowers and balloons. I stood up, wiping my hands on my pants, and immediatly started scanning the crowd. I saw my mom in the midst of the other passengers. I guess she saw me too and immediatley rushed over to me. I could already see the tears in her eyes. She ran up to me and embraced me in a hug. It was the kind of hug a mom would give her son if he'd gotten lost in a department store. It was a hug full of relief.

"You look great Troy!" She said looking up at me. "Oh, I said I wasn't going to cry! But, I always end up crying anyways. Gabriella should be out, she got stuck in the crowd."

"Good. You look really good mom. I'm so glad you're here." I said sincerely, draping my arm over her shoulder. I looked up to scan the crowd again, and thats when I saw her. It was like I was seeing her for the fist time. Her beauty was almost unexplainable, like no other girl I'd ever seen before. Her flawless face scanned the crowd, and I noticed the car seat she was carrying. I also noticed the baby that was delicately sleeping in side the car seat. Immediately I could feel my heart swell because I knew he was _my_ son. I hadn't even held him in my arms and I could already feel the tears in my eyes. She sat the car seat down and started looking around, her soft brown eyes darting around gracefully.

"There they are." I said, guiding my mom toward where Gabriella was standing, her back was now facing us. My mom stopped midway and looked up at me.

"I think you two should..." She said, but I could understood what she was saying. I continued walking to Gabriella until I was standing right behind her.

I cleared my throat and said "Hey Gabby." She turned around and all she did was look down at the baby and look up at me.

Then, she said, "Troy..Hi." She reached up and gave me a hug, and it felt so good to have her in my arms again. "You look better." She said, as she pulled away.

"Thanks. I feel better." I said. I looked down at my son, and squatted down. I reached out to touch his hand and his little fingers wrapped around my much bigger ones.

"Hey buddy." I looked up at Gabriellla and asked, "Can I?". She nodded and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I carefully lifted him out of the seat and I heard a little whimper. I put one hand under his bottom, and the other on his head. I held him out in front of me and examined his angelic face. As far as I could tell he had Gabriella's nose, and his hair was the same color as mine. I laid his small body against my chest. This was definitely a moment in my life that I would never forget. I could feel his tiny chest constricting up and down as he slept peacefully, not even aware that this was his first encounter with his father. A story that someday when he's older, I'll tell him about. I could just feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes. I knew it was going to be hard, but not this hard.

I was broken out of my first moments with my son by my escort. "Mr. Bolton. We need to be getting back." He said, as he gave me a sympathetic smile. I nodded my head in response, although I didn't want to really go, because I wanted to relish in the moment for a little bit longer.

* * *

"And this is the guest quarters for visiting families, where you'll be staying." Said Troy, as he ended the tour he gave us of where we'd be staying. It one of a few cottages outside the grounds of the rehab center. It was small, but large enough to live in. It was a series of different shades of yellow and white, and it felt very homey. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a small living area.

"Oh, wow. This is nice! Good thing we aren't staying in a hotel after all." Luci said. The whole time he had held Luke and hadn't put him down since, except for the car ride here. Honestly I thought it would be so hard to find the real Troy. But when he'd held Luke for the first time, and how careful he was with him, and how he looked at him. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever witnessed. I could see the regret in his eyes, but I could also see the love, fear, and tears in his eyes. I couldn't help myself as I felt my own tears coming down my face.

"You should put your things away. Mrs. Hargrave would like to meet with you guys tomorrow." He said with a genuine smile on his face, which made me smile. Luci, along with her suitcase had went into the other bedroom.

"I think it's time for a diaper change." I said, walking over to Troy. "Do you want to do it?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." He said a little apprehensively. He sat Luke carefully onto the bed, and watched him as he squirmed around.

"It's okay. It's not hard." I instructed him step by step on how to correctly how to change a diaper, and surprisingly he did better than I expected. He picked Luke back up and sat him in his lap.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought." He said, laughing a little. "I'm glad your here," He said sweetly. "and our son is beautiful Gabby. He really is."

"Yeah." I said, not really knowing what to say. A silence fell between us that was a little awkward.

"I really didn't mean to leave, I just had to." Troy said out of nowhere. I looked over at him, his face was etched with pain as he held on to Luke's hand. "I did it for you, my mom, my son. I was doing it for all the right reasons." He said, looking into my eyes.

Looking down at my hands I said, "I know. It's what was best I guess." Out of all the times I imagined him telling me that, I could feel his sincerity and it sincerity was a good feeling. I didn't have any doubt about it. I knew that no matter the circumstances I wanted to be with Troy. I took my hand and reached it out to Troy. He took it gently and I looked into his eyes and said, "I do still love you Troy. People easily make mistakes, but people can easily fix them too." It kind of felt like I was telling him I love him for the first time. "You just have to give it time. I'm here for you." I looked down to Luke and said, "We're here for you." I looked up to him and smiled.

"I do still love you too." He said as he kissed my hand. In that moment I knew that the only man I would ever love would be Troy. No matter what.

**EHH..IDK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT _YOU _THINK! REVIEW! PLEASE. & I REALLY WOULD LIKE SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS ON HOW YOU WOULD LIKE THE STORY TO PLAY OUT, OR IDEAS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR OTHER THINGS LIKE THAT...& IF YOU HAVE IDEAS THAT I REALLY LIKE AND USE I WON'T TAKE FULL CREDIT AT ALL! :)**


End file.
